Talk:Smithing (Skyrim)
Smelter locations? Has anyone found a smelter yet? I can't find one in any city smithy. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 06:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) there is one in whiterun Yeah, just found it myself, right next door to my new house in fact :P -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 08:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Problem on the page? The words I've bolded are in the other perks the requirement to obtain them, it seems unlikely that Arcane Blacksmith would require Arcane Blacksmith 10:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Skyforge Steel Daggers...? I recently had a run-in with an issue that has been stuck in my head for a while now, I recently went to a grinder to improve my weapons, and found that I was absolutely unable to improve my current dagger, a Skyforge Steel one. The option to improve it was never available, has anyone else noticed/suffered from this or know what I'm doing wrong? 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the reason for sure, but one of the perks is for working with steel. Until then steel isn't an option. Martinemde (talk) 22:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Skyforge Steel counts as regular steel when it comes to being improved despite it's much higher base attack so you do have to get steel smithing to be able to improve it or just get your smithing at a high enough level. But if you're doing that you might as well just put the point in steel smithing. Also is it just me or does Skyforge Steel have a better attack damage then same level/upgraded weapons made with higher quality material then steel? At level 60 smithing with points in Dwarven and Orcish smithing it seems that Skyforge Steel still outclasses items made with those materials and upgraded to the same rank. Angel Cruz (talk) 15:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Financial viability Has anyone looked into the point at which Smithing actually allows you to make money? Just run some tests, and found that at 100 Speech (but no speech perks) Iron Daggers will always lose money, whereas Legendary Ebony items make around a 20% profit (but base Ebony loses money). Daedric is massively profitable, as is Dragon (as the ingredients are essentially free) but not sure about the lower materials. Weapon Improving Has anyone run into the problem, that, for example, magical weapons requiring ebony ingot cannot be improved beyond flawless, even though the smithing skill is at 100 and the dragon perk unlocked? I assumed that this is due to the fact that one can only "...improve them twice as much..", but I can improve a magical steel blade to legendary. This is quite confusing to me. Maybe someone with the good knowledge on the subject could add a clear illustration of the improving system and whether or not the perks are in some way interdependent. 23:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) -The Page : Normally at 100 smithing with the associated perk you can raise an items to twice it's base value. If you use enchanted equipment and/or potions that boost your smithing skill you can raise an items value beyond double. If you do this below legendary quality the game will raise the quality tag up to the correct tag for the value you raised an item to. Even legendary tagged items can be raised higher with enough of a boost to skill, though I have not seen a new tag even at +60% smithing.Taelnia (talk) 15:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just a brief note - we may want to delink the links to the oblivion forms of the armor. The pages do not accurately reflect what is in Skyrim, and will likely confuse newer player. 06:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nevins I delinked the links that went into Oblivion Armors and linked them into the Armor Pages that had enough details and images of said armors as they are in Skyrim so that the newer players wouldn't get confused. I find it weird though that there are multiple pages on the same topic. Some of them should get cleaned out/ integrated with other pages. For example Orcish armor and weapons (Skyrim) has a good picture and info on all Orcish armors and weapons meanwhile Orcish armor just has a picture and flavor text. 17:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Experience/Levels Does crafting higher quality armors/weapons give you more experience then crafting with lower quality ones? It seems that if yout wanna craft just to level up the skill something like leather helmets gives you as much experience as crafting a steel mail. I've been looking to see if anyone had any info to add to the front page with an experience table per item if there is a difference.Angel Cruz (talk) 15:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Weapon and Armor Enhancement The new table is great, but are the Two-hand and one-hand titles swapped? seems kinda funny that 1h weapons get way more damage off improving than 2handers? 16:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC)ciry